The Time
by Huang Minseok
Summary: Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya. {KrisTao-HunTao-HunHan}
1. Prolog

Huang Minseok

Present

The Time

"Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya"

Prolog

"Gege janji akan bersama Zitao kan?"

"Ya gege janji Zitao"

"Shixun ini Yifan Gege"

"Gege Tidak menyukai Shixun mu itu Tao-er"

"Zitao Kau Bodoh sekali"

"Zitao akan selalu menjadi Adik dimataku tak lebih"

"Ya kau akan menyesali itu WuYifan"

"Lu-Ge Aku merindukanmu"

"Maaf Shixun"

"Aku tak bisa KeKorea bersamamu Shixun, Yifan Gege akan kesepian"

"Kebahagianmu ge adalah Kebahagianku"

"Apakah tawaran itu masih berlaku Shixun"

Hai gue author baru gue tau yang diatas itu absurd banget yaiyalah besok gue uas dan malah nulis ff wkwkwk sarapkan gue. Ni ff bakal gue lanjut kalo ada waktu itupun kalo ada yg mau gue lanjut. Gue tau prolognya pasaran tapi don't judge by a cover lah/apa wkwkwk so stay tune gays/? wkwkw


	2. Chapter 1

Huang Minseok

Present

The Time

.

.

.

.

"Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya"

Terinspirasi dari lagu Lee Hongki-I'm Saying

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Qingdao China_**

Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu berlari menuju sebuah Rumah Mewah Nan Megah yang berada di pinggiran kota tersebut.

"Yifan gege !" teriak bocah bersurai hitam jelaga itu memanggil seorang bocah bersurai pirang yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya yang sedang duduk ditaman pekarangan rumah yg bisa disebut sebagai taman bermain yang sangat luas.

"Yifan Gege han gege meninggalkan Zitao hiks~" adu bocah yang bernama Zitao tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Memangnya Han gege pergi kemana hm?" Tanya Yifan sang bocah bersurai pirang tersebut sambil menepuk pelan kepala panda kecilnya itu.

"Han gege pergi kekorea hiks~ Zitao hanya punya NaiNai dan Yifan Gege sekarang Baba dan Mama pergi kesurga Han gege pergi kekorea gege harus janji agar selalu bersama Zitao Janji?" Tanya Zitao dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya gege janji Zitao"Jawab Yifan dengan mata bersungguh sungguh

Mereka tidak tau janji mereka dipermainkan oleh waktu dan takdir. Janji mereka membuat mereka terikat samapai mereka berdua terbiasa bersama. Sampai mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta.

Keegoisan Waktu dan Orang ketiga membuat mereka berubah

* * *

**_10 Years Later_**

Because I was surprised by the love that came to me secretly ,

Only the heart tingling memories have remained  
Not knowing the tears welled up in your eyes and turning away from you

— I regret it

.

.

.

"Yifan gege~!" Zitao yang berumur 15 tahun kini masih sama dengan Zitao yang berumur 5 tahun dahulu Zitao tak pernah berubah Dia memanggil Yifan yang sekarang Kakak kelasnya Di Senior High School dengan berlari kecil tanpa memedulikan orang yang berada di sekitar lorong sekolah mereka tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan memanggilku Yifan di sekolah dengan nada seperti itu aku tak mau lagi dikira menjadi pacarmu Huang dan jangan lupa panggil Aku Kris " Jawab Yifan dengan Nada Datar dan dingin yang terlalu kentara dan kemudian berbalik tanpa melihat mata Zitao yang telah berkaca kaca.

Ya, Yifan telah berubah menjadi Kris sekarang dia berubah karena ingin menepis rasa yang dianggapnya tabu tersebut. Yifan mencintai Tao melebihi kasih sayang Kakak ke adik.

"B-Baiklah K-Kris Gege aku hanya ingin memberitahu gege kalau aku mempunyai sahabat yang baik dan tampan dari keluarga Oh yang membantu perusahaan Baba dan Mama dahulu, Maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu mu gege" Ujar Tao dengan takut kemudian Berbalik meninggalkan Kris

"Tunggu Tao!" Ujar Kris sambil memegang erat sebelah tangan Tao "Aku ingin melihat yang mana sahabat mu yang katanya tampan itu,aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat jangan sampai terlambat dan jangan lupa bawa sahabat tampanmu itu" ujar kris seraya berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

" Baik gege tao tak akan terlambat lagi. Pai pai sampai ketemu Pada jam istirahat~!" Ujar tao setengah berteriak kepada punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh lalu berbalik menuju arah berlawan.

Kris hanya tersenyum sangat tipis sambil bergumam "Dasar panda kecil itu",

Kris sebenarnya menghindari Tao hampir 2 bulan belakangan ini karena ingin menepis perasaan yang dianggapnya tabu tersebut. Dia tau Tao merindukannya begitupun juga dengan dirinya tapi ego seorang Kris Wu sangatlah tinggi.

.

.

.

**_At Tao Class_**

"Shixun~~~~~~~~!" Teriak tao dengan heboh sambil berlari kebangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah datar.

"Shixun~ akhirnya aku bertemu Yifan umm Kris gege selama hampir 2 bulan ini tak bertemu ahh~ dia makin tampan saja" Ujar Tao dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Matanya berbinar dan dia tampak yeoja yang sedang memikirkan kekasihnya.

"Oh ya? Dia bukan tak bisa bertemu denganmu Zitao ku yang manis tapi sengaja menghindarimu aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali sih agar kau sadar? Dan kau pasti habis kena marah olehnya lagikan karena memanggilnya Yifan? Berhentilah menyukai Wu Yifan brengsek itu Zitaoku" ujar Shixun panjang lebar sambil mengusap kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan sih Oh Shixun? Yifan gege tak brengsek dan sejak kapan kau berani mengumpat didepanku huh?" Ujar Tao sambil menepis tangan shixun yang mengusap kepalanya kemudian mencubit Bibir Shixun yang dianggapnya nakal karena berani menggumpat didepannya.

"Sejak kau bersedih karena gege mu itu cih" Balas Shixun sambil berdecih bosan.

"aish sudahlah jam istirahat nanti kau harus menemaniku ke atap sekolah ya?" Zitao yang sedangmalas berdebat dengan Shixun akhirnya mengalah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang misinya untuk mempertemukan dua orang yang dia sayangi itu.

"hn" gumam shixun bertanda mengiyakan ajakan zitao tanpa benar-benar mengakhiri percakapan mereka karena salah satu Laoshi yang mengajar dijam pertama sudah memasuki kelas.

-SKIP -

-JAM ISTIRAHAT -

"Oh Shixun kenapa kau jadi lambat sekali sih. Cepatlah" Teriak Tao kearah Shixun yang sengaja melambatkan jalannya dibelakang Tao. Melihat Shixun yang tak menggubris teriakannya Tao pun berjalan sambil menghentak-henghentakan kakinya sambil bergumam memaki Shixun sang albino siput.

- Atap Sekolah-

Kris yang sedari tadi memandang awan memikirkan bagaimana cara ke galaxy/? Atau lebih tepatnya ngayal tersadar akibat keributan di tangga menuju keatap. Kris tau itu suara Zitaonya. Nya yang dimaksud disini Zitao adiknya. Kris masih tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sebenarnya menyukai Zitao.

"Astaga Shixun kau tahu ? kau payah sekali masa naik tangga segini saja sudah ngosh ngoshan seperti itu Kau harus rajin berolahraga albino lelet hahahahaha" Suara tawa Zitao yang lama lama makin keras terdengar membuat Kris segara bersembunyi Ke dekat tower air sekolah dia tidak tau mengapa dia harus tersembunyi tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus bersembunyi.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja panda sayang" ucap shixun sambil menarik Zitao untuk segera keatap ia sempat mendengar Zitao bergumam "dimanasih kris gege?" sambil celingak celinguk seperti panda hilang.

"Ada apa dengan Kris gege mu itu Panda? Apa kau ingin meminta restu atas hubungan kita ke dia ya? Hahahaha" Ucap shixun menggoda zitao.

"Yaaaakk! Oh Shixun berhenti menggodaku" Teriak Tao sambil berusaha memukul Shixun yang masih terbahak bahak

"Kalian berisik sekali" Suara bass yang terdengar datar itu membuat Zitao membeku.

"Ahh Kris Ge Du Bui Qi" Ujar Zitao menunduk.

"Ck Sudahlah mana temanmu yang bernama Shixun yg maau kau kenalkan kepadaku?" Ujar Kris sambil menatap tajam anak laki laki pucat disebelah tao yang diyakininya bernama Shixun.

"Oh Ya~ Shixun ini Kris Gege, Kris Gege Ini Shix…"

"Gege tidak menyukai Shixun mu itu Tao-er"Potong Kris saat Zitao yang ingin memperkenalkan mereka ia tak menghiraukan keberadaan Shixun yang balas menatapnya tajam kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan shixun dan tao.

"Kau tau Zitao ? Kris mu itu orang aneh" ucap Shixun sambil memandang Zitao yg masih membeku karena panggilan yg sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Zitao Kau Bodoh sekali"gumam Shixun berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih saja mematung.

"Hahh Cinta itu Ego WuYifan Keparat itu tinggi sekali"Gumam Shixun menuruni Tangga menuju kekelasnya.

"Hey Kau Oh Sehun" Seru Kris ketika dia melihat Shixun berjalan melewati dirinya

"Darimana Kau tahu nama Korea ku Tuan Wu Yifan?" Jawab Shixun dengan wajah datar dan tatapan menyelidik

"Aku bukan Zitao yang pelupa,Aku tahu kau Oh Sehun yang dulu Menyukai Luhan kemudian dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Rusa mungil itu Hahaha"Ujar Kris sambil menyeringai mengejek Shixun.

"Diam kau Wu! Aku sudah punya Zitao si panda manis yang selalu berada didekatku jadi kenapa aku harus memikirkan Luhan?"Balas Shixun Sengit Seketika Rahang Kris Mengeras Mematikan menandakan dia menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kau mau dari Zitao brengsek" Ujar Kris sambil menarik kerah shixun yang masih saja bersikap tenang

"Oh Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan Zitao Tuan Wu? Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shixun sambil melepaskan tangan Kris dari Kerah seragamnya dia melihat Kris terdiam Sebentar kemudian menjawab

"Zitao itu akan selalu menjadi Adik dimataku tak lebih" Ujarnya

"Ya kau akan menyesali perkataanmu itu WuYifan" Jawab Shixun sambil berlalu dia sempat melihat Siluet Zitao tadi. Dia tau Zitao mendengar kali ini Zitao akan mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahahahaha akhirnya gue update juga .Chap 1 ini jauh banget dari prolognya dan kedepannya mungkin juga gitu. Dan maaf juga kalo tulisannya pada aneh gitu soalnya keyboard laptop gue banyak yg rusak tombolnya jadi harus make on screen keyboard. Oh ya makasih buat yg review di prolognya gue gatau mau ngomong apalagi Bagi Siders gue maklumin kok tapi lebih bagus lu reviem karena gue merasa perjuangan gue dihargai/apa setidaknya di fav kek atau di follow kek hahahaha maafin gue banyak bacot hehehe. Bye Readers


	3. Chapter 2

Huang Minseok

Present

The Time

.

.

.

"Waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya"

Terinspirasi dari lagu Lee Hongki-I'm Saying

.

.

.

I was young back then, I didn't know back then so I hurt you  
Now I know but it's too late

.

.

TAO & SEHUN CLASS

Zitao tao dia hanya dianggap sebagai didi kesayangan Kris tapi mendengar langsung dari Kris bahwa dia hanya dianggap sebagai Didi membuat sesuatu di dada Zitao sakit. Dia melihat Shixun sahabatnya yang sempat dilupakannya dahulu duduk di sampingnya dia memandang Shixun yang terdiam. Shixun selama ini mengerti dirinya dia juga seorang lelaki yang baik tetapi kenapa Luhan Gege(tetangganya dahulu) menolaknya ya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lu-ge~" Shixun kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun memanggil Luhan yg sedang berdiri di depan pagar Rumahnya

"Ada apa Shixun?" Seketika Ekspresi Luhan yg ceria langsung berubah datar tapi pandangannya berubah Sendu.

"Lu-ge mau kemana? Gege mau beli bubble tea ya?" ujar Shixun dengan aksen cadelnya. Sementara itu Luhan yang menahan tangis berusaha mengendalikan emosinya tersebut.

"Aku akan ke Amerika, Sore ini berhentilah menjadi anak manja Oh Shixun aku membenci anak manja yang selalu menangis jika tidak dituruti keinginanya" Jawab Luhan dengan nada di buat sejijik mungkin lalu berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil berbisik "Maafkan aku Shixun Wo ai ni" yang tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Shixun yang langsung berlari ketika mendengar kata kata luhan yang dianggapnya kejam.

Shixun kecil menangis dalam diam ditaman perumahan rumahnya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar tangisan Anak yang seumuran dengannya. Dia mengusap air matanya dan berjanji dalam hati melupakan Luhan dan menjadi anak yang mandiri. Mulai saat itu Shixun membenci LuLu ge nya.

"Huhuhu~ Yifan gege kemana hiks~ Kata Yifan gege dia akan datang tapi tak datang juga hiks Zitao kedinginan hiks" Anak kecil tersebut ternyata Zitao kecil yang menunggu Kris di taman yang sama dengan Shixun.

"Hei~ Kau Zitao kan ? Anak Panda Kesayangan Mama ku?" Shixun menanyai Zitao sambil mengusap rambut Zitao yang sangat lembut

"Oh Shixun? Anak Mama Oh yang cantik dan baik itu? Hiks akhirnya aku mempunyai teman disini" Zitao yang kedinginan refleks memeluk Zitao. Kris kecil yang berlari ke taman tersebut sambil mengumpat karena melupakan janjinya dengan Zitao sontak berhenti ditempat dan bersembunyi dan mengamati Shixun dan Zitao "Bukannya itu Shixun yg dari korea itu mengapa dia berpelukan dengan Zitao ku" Batin kris dengan kepedean yang sangat maksimal karena mengklaim Zitao Sebagai miliknya. Sementara itu Shixun sedang menceritakan kejadian yg dianggapnya kejam itu kepada Zitao yang terlelap di pelukan hangat Shixun dan Kris yg mendengar semuanya hanya Menggeram dan mengepalkan Tangannya ketika mendengar Shixun berkata sambil mengelus Surai Hitam kelam Zitao

"Kau Anak yang manis Zitao seharusnya Kau yg harusnya selama ini ku lindungi. Aku menyayangimu anak panda"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Zitao aku akan pulang kekorea apa kau mau ikut denganku ?" Itulah kalimat pertama Shixun ketika lama hening diantara keduanya.

Zitao yang kaget hanya membulatkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah tak ada alasan aku ada disini Zitao, Mama dan Papa ku yg akan mengurus semuanya kau mau ikut bersamaku tidak?" Tanya Shixun kepada Zitao yg terdiam

"Jika aku ikut bersamamu bagaiamana dengan Kris ge? Dia pasti akan kesepian." Ujar Zitao sendu.

"Kau masih memikirkan kris itu ? padahal sudah jelas dia menolak mu? Aku tak habis pikir dengan mu Zitao, Ya terserah kau lah aku tak peduli lagi" Ujar Shixun dengan Volume suaranya yang meninggi menandakan Dia marah dengan Zitao. Shixun tak pernah semarah ini bahkan pada saat orang "itu" menolak dan menyuruhnya menjauh pun dia tak semarah mendiamkan Zitao sampai jam pulang bahkan meninggalkan Zitao saat jam pulang.

Zitao berjalan sendiri pada saat jam pulang dia tau Shixun sangat marah juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memilih Antara Shixun yang Selalu didekatnya dan mengerti dirinya dan Kris gege yang selalu dicintainya. Ya dia memang bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Shixun selama ini. Dia mengambil Handphone di saku seragamnnya kemudian memanggil seseorang dengan Id Call "Dragon Wu" yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Krisnya.

"Halo Zitao ada apa memanggilku?" Nada tak suka dari Kris menyapa telinga Zitao. Kris masih marah dengan perkataan Shixun tapi entah dia jadi marah kepada terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Kau dimana Kris ge? Bisakah Kita pulang bersama seperti dulu ?" Perkataan Zitao terdengar sendu di telinga Kris yang lagi lagi mementingkan kemarahannya daripada Zitao.

"Aku sudah pulang. Kau Pulang saja dengan Shixun"Ujar Kris sambil memutus Sambungan Teleponnya duluan. Zitao mengehela napas kemudian berjalan melewati kelas Kris yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Zitao mendengar salah satu teman Kris mengajak Kris keKaraoke dan terdengar Suara Kris Mengiyakan. Zitao dibohongi lagi.

Zitao sampai dirumah jam 7 malam dia disambut dengan Wajah panik Shixun dan Permintaan maaf darinya. Dalam Hati Zitao merutuki dirinya kenapa dia harus jatuh Cinta kepada Kris bukan kepada Shixun?. Dia sadari Yifan gege kesayangannya dahulu telah berubah. Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Zitao sebelum pingsan karena kecapekan berjalan kaki dan kehujanan adalah "Aku ikut kau kekorea Oh Shixun"

.

.

.

One Week Later

Besok adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Tao yang ke 16 tapi seminggu ini Kris belum pernah melihat Zitao maupun Shixun di sekitar datang ke kelas Zitao. Kris yang merupakan Kapten Basket disekolah tersebut disambut pekikan oleh teman teman sekelas Zitao. Tapi yang Kris ingin lihat tak ada dikelas Zitao dan Shixun sudah tak masuk selama seminggu ini.

Kris datang kerumah Zitao yang besar tapi sepi dia bertanya tanya mana pelayan pelayan Zitao yg lain kenapa hanya ada kepala pelayan yang menyambutnya lalu hilang entah kemana.

Kris naik kekamar Zitao yang bertuliskan XiaoHuang yang berarti Little Zitao terlihat Rapi sekali ada Pigura anak Bersurai blonde dan bersurai hitam kelam sedang tertawa kekamera. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Aneh bagi Kris kemana Boneka Panda Tao yang pernah diberikannya dahulu. Kris tau Zitao tak bisa tidur tanpa boneka itu. Kris melihat sebuah Surat yg selalu Zitao kirimkan jika Ia pulang keKanada untuk liburan Surat bermotif animasi naga dia tersenyum. Kemudian karena penasaran dia membuka surat itu sejenak ia terpaku . Kemudian Ia berteriak memanggil Kepala Pelayan Keluarga Huang.

"Tuan Zitao pergi bersama Tuan Shixun entah kemana saya tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada anda karena Suruhan Tuan Zitao sendiri Tuan Yifan maafkan saya" Ujar kepala pelayan keluarga Huang tersebut. Kris merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas meninggalkannya membuat Kris hanya terpaku ditempat kemudian menyeret dirinya pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Oh astaga tuan Kris Wu perlukah aku memberitahu alasan Zitao pergi itu karena dirimu sendiri,Kris yang malang.

Saying I'm sorry, saying I love you,

you can't hear it anymore

"Dear WuYifan Gege

Aku pergi bersama Shixun umm yang sekarang tidak mau lagi dipanggil Shixun hahaha~

Jaga kesehatanmu gege Aku mungkin tak akan kembali ke qindao kumohon jangan lupakan aku ya gege~

Aku kan adik panda mu yang manis :3

Aku tak tau apalagi yang ingin ku katakan padahal dalam pikiranku banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu.

Aku menyayangimu Kris Gege.

Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga. Jadi berbahagialah dan aku juga akan berbahagia.

YOUR LOVELY DIDI

HUANG ZITAO

.

TBC

.

.

Haha gimana ? makin gaje ya ? ini gak diedit loh jadi maaf kalo banyak typo. Ini dibikin kilat buat yang ngereview/? Makasih juga yg ngefollow dan ngefav story author abal abal ini hikseu~

Bagi yang tanya sehun itu suka ama tao itu ya emang sehun suka sama tao. Hehehehe disini gue bikin kris nista sekali ya? Maafin gue ya Kris fans/? Ngehehe

Bagi yang ngeship HunTao kita sehati kawan gue juga ngeship HunTao ngahahahaha #ketawa nista Tapi KrisTao otp utama HunTao itu hanya secret otp hiks. Udahlah bacot gue kebanyakan jangan lupa ngereview atau ngefollow ea/? Biar kilat updatenya.


	4. Chapter 3

Huang Minseok

Present

* * *

The Time

So Many Typo(s) Boys Love Dont read if you dont like it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Unknown Place**

7 Years Later

"It has been long time Zi" Pemuda bersurai Dark Brown itu menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Happy Bornday Huang Panda" Lanjutnya sambil menutup matanya pasrah mengingat kenangannya bersama Pemuda Huang yang telah menghilang hampir 7 tahun belakangan berarti ia tak pernah mencari pemuda manis tersebut, Ia Sudah mencari hampir keseluruh dataran cina tapi tak pernah mendapat satu pun informasi tentang pemuda yg dia sadari telah menjadi separuh jiwanya.

"Tuan Muda Wu" Sapa seorang Butler menyapa sang Tuan Muda Wu Yi Fan sang pewaris Wu Corps.

"Hm Ada Apa Li?" Yifan berbalik dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Saya mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Tuan Muda Huang" Butler Li melihat ekspresi (kelewat) berminat padanya kemudian melanjutkan informasi yang sangat berharga bagi Yifan.

"Tuan Muda Huang diketahui melarikan diri ke Korea Selatan dimana Tuan Oh Shixun dilahirkan. Ada beberapa desas desus bahwa Tuan Huang dan Tuan Oh telah mengadakan pertunangan 2 bulan yang lalu. Tuan Oh Shixun mengganti namanya menjadi Oh Sehun ketika tiba di Korea Selatan"

Mendengar Informasi dari butlernya Yifan bergegas menelpon sepupunya yang berada di Korea Selatan.

"Park sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

.

.

.

.

**Gangnam-gu South Korean**

Rich Junmyeon House

"Suho Hyung~~!" Tao yg berlari masuk ke dalam Suho Hyungnya yang dianggap seperti Baba kandungnya tersebut.

"Panda-ya! Berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Kau tidak tinggal dihutan" Ujar Baekhyun dari dalam rumah Suho entah apa yg dia lakukan pagi pagi begini di rumah suho. Mungkin merampok persedian susu strawberry suho lagi.

Yah kan suho hyung kan kaya ntar juga bisa beli lagi kok. Itulah jawaban Baekhyun ketika ditanya kenapa ia sangat senang merampok makanan di rumah suho.

Tiga kata buat Uri Diva Eyeliner. Tidak Mau Rugi.

"Loh? Baek Hyung sedang apa pagi pagi begini dirumah Suho Hyung? Merampok makanan lagi?" Ujar Zitao polos

"Yak! Panda satu ini mau ku tendang sampai kembali ke habitatmu heh?" Baekhyun membuat gerakan seperti ingin menendang Zitao.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan kepada anak kesayanganku ByunBaek?" Yixing Sang Mama Panda menjewer telinga Baekhyun karena mengganggu anak kesayangannya.

"Yak! Yixing Hyung lepaskan telingaku Huhuhu Appo " Baekhyun berpura pura meringis sakit.

"Ada apa berisik pagi pagi begini?" Suho yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandi paginya merasa terganggu akibat pertengkaran tidak penting antara Istrinya #Ahem dan ByunBaek sang perampok susu strawberry.

"Aahhh~ Suho Hyung mana kado ku? Bukannya Hyung sudah janji akan membelikan ku panda sebagai kado ulang tahunku:3" Zitao berujar dengan polos sambil menatap Suho yang hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria bersama Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Em Begini ya Taotao, Panda itu hewan dilindungi jadi mungkin akan sangat susah untuk dibeli hehehe" Suho menjelaskannya dengan hati hati agar bayi pandanya mengerti. Tao hanya mangut mangut antara mengerti atau tidak. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya tao pasti tidak mengerti.

"Hah lebih baik aku pulang daripada melihat keluarga aneh ini" Batin Baekhyun

"hah aku mau pulang dulu ya Panda. Bye XingXing Hyung Junmyeon Hyung" Baekhyun yang sudah capek melihat Keluarga Idiot ini memutuskan pulang daripada sakit kepala sendiri.

"Ehh? Baekhyun Hyung Aku ikut~! Bye Xing Mama Bye Joonma Baba" Zitao berlari mengikuti Baekhyun Pulang karena merasa sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi dirumah suho.

"Eh? Jadi Tao kesini hanya menagih hadiah tidak merindukanku" Suho cengo sesaat ketika tao meningalkannya. Lay disampingnya hanya mengeleng berpura pura prihatin.

.

.

.

Zitao yang dulu terpuruk ketika pergi meninggalkan Qingdao karena melepas cinta pertamanya mulai kembali ceria seperti dulu. Dia memang sangat terpukul ketika pertama kali tiba di korea sampai sampai Sehun dengan amat sangat terpaksa memaksa dokter untuk menekan kenangan Tao dulu bersama Yifan. Sehun tau itu amat sangat kejam karena dia tahu Tao sangat mencintai Yifan, Tapi dia juga tak bisa melihat Zitao terus terusan meratapi Cintanya yg bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehun juga menanamkan di ingatan Tao bahwa Tao hanya mempunyai dirinya seorang sejak dulu.

Saat pertama kali tiba di Korea Sehun mengenalkan Tao kepada Suho atau Junmyeon yang notabenenya sepupu jauhnya. Junmyeon sangat menyayangi Zitao. Dia menganggap Zitao sebagai Anaknya sendiri dan Tao tak keberatan akan itu. Junmyeon mempunyai Pacar yang berhati Lembut dan penyayang yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Tao sangat menyukai Yixing atau Lay yang sangat penyayang. Pasangan Suho dan Lay ini pun mengangkat Zitao sebagai anak mereka.

Byun Baekhyun adalah teman pertama Zitao Ketika pertama kali masuk SMA di Korea. Usut punya usut Baekhyun adalah saudara lain ayah Suho. Baekhyun lebih muda dari Suho. Suho sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat menentang Sehun ketika mengetahui Sehun menekan ingatan Tao akan Yifan. Dan dia juga sangat marah ketika mengetahui Sehun dan Tao dan Tao bertunangan secara diam tau Yifan adalah Sepupu pacarnya. Ya Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yg sepertinya terlalu idiot tak pernah sadar bahwa anak panda yg selama ini selalu dijahilinya adalah panda yang dimaksud Yifan selama ini. Baekhyun berusaha mempertemukan Tao dan Yifan bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in England**

"Aku akan kembali Shixun "

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Muahahahaha ada yg kangen sama gue gak nih '-')/ maaf dah lama update ffnya dikarenakan laptop gue yg keyboardnya rusak u.u gue nulis ini selama dua jam tanpa ngedit so maap kalo banyak typonya. Dan gue ngerasa gaya tulisan gue terlalu kaku ngehe maap masih pemula qaqa. Maap juga ceritanya jadi ngebosenin yap? Kalo ada yg udah bosen bilang ya biar gue stop updatesampe disini u,u dan maap(lagi) karena kurang panjang ngehehe


End file.
